1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an object holding device and, more particularly, relates to a premium holding device for use in a game machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 to FIG. 10 show a conventional object holding device. A reference numeral 1 denotes a base plate, 2 denotes a driving device, 6 denotes a tension spring, 10-1 and 10-2 denote first and second claws, 11 denotes a rotary plate driven by the driving device 2 for opening the first and second claws 10-1 and 10-2, and 12 denotes first and second pivotal shafts provided on the base plate 1 for supporting rotatably base ends of the first and second claws 10-1 and 10-2, respectively.
FIG. 7 shows the conventional holding device in a state that the claws 10-1 and 10-2 are closed. FIG. 9 shows the conventional holding device in a state that the claws 10-1 and 10-2 are opened. The tension spring 6 is inserted between the first and second claws 10-1 and 10-2 for attracting the claws so as to close them.
The rotary plate 11 is in a shape of an oval having a long axis and a short axis and arranged in the vicinity of the pivotal shafts 12 and between the first and second claws 10-1 and 10-2. When the rotary plate 11 is rotated by the driving device 2 and the short axis sides of the rotary plate 12 are brought into contact with the claws 10-1 and 10-2, the claws 10-1 and 10-2 are closed by the action of the tension spring 6 as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8. When the rotary plate 11 is rotated and the long axis sides of the rotary plate 12 are brought into contact with the claws 10-1 and 10-2, the claws 10-1 and 10-2 are opened against the action of the tension spring 6 as shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10.
The object holding device is normally used for holding many kinds of premiums. If the premium is fragile, the holding force of the object holding device has to be reduced. On the contrary, if the premium has a large mass, the holding force has to be increased. In order to attain such requirements, it is necessary to replace the tension spring 6 according to the kind of the premium.